Naruto: Travelling to a new place
by Crossed from another world
Summary: This is a P.O.V of Naruto and his adventure of Konoha. It starts with him quitting of being Hokage, since he's Hokage it means this setting is based a few years later. It's like an after story when everything ends. I hope you guys enjoy and as always please review. I want to know if you like this type of writing, if you hate it. PEACE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I quit**

I'm twenty four years old and I'm also bored as hell. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the Hokage of Konoha. It was a child's dream to wish for such a thing and now I am here to pay my debts, like a store owner paying the Mafia.

"I hate my job..." I said, grabbing the stacks of papers from my assistant, "Ino, when are we going to that beautiful place called, vacation!"

Ino looks at me and laughs, "You don't have vacation until another thirty years."

"Another thirty years?!" I said with disbelief. They don't understand who's Uzumaki Naruto if they believe I'm signing papers for thirty years. Have they forgotten that I was the first one who drawn a beard at my own face of the mountain!

Ino nods her head and quickly hands me another stack. I watch it. I watch it tease me with it's words and it's ink. I freaking hate these papers and it was like something demonic possessed me because I knocked those papers aside.

I stood up on my desk with one fist in the air like a lion claiming it's territory and with my large, manly scream I declare to the world of ninja, every world for that matter that I, Uzumaki Naruto, "QUIT!"

I get off my desk and walk out the door as Ino stares at me awkwardly, "You quit..." It takes a moment for the information to register in her brain because of how awesomely and epically I said it. "You can't quit!" she jumps off her desk and heads right at me, but I'm too quick for her, right when she could pinch my ear and throw me aside.

I didn't allow.

I smoothly dodge her and laugh as she falls to the ground, "Is that all you got?"

"NARUTO!" she screams and I frighteningly get away.

* * *

><p>I've escaped the grasp of death before, but Ino is a lot tougher and has more consequences. When I finally get away, I instantly flexed my muscles and started cockily acting like I'm the man. What of it? I could act that way. I'm done being Hokage, give the role to Gaara, he can be a Kage for two villages.<p>

Stinking rat didn't tell me how boring this job is. I swear when I first saw him he was all like, "Oh my god, being Kazekage is so fun, like, in your face Naruto. I'm a Kage and you're not."

Okay, maybe it wasn't like that, but it's certainly around that area.

My Naruto senses started tingling and I could hear the sound of women voices patrolling the area. They sound too familiar to forget. It's the women alliance to keep me in check, consisting of the following:

**Sakura**: Pink headed madness.

**Hinata**: I don't know why she changed.

**Ino**: I'm going to tell you right now, I did not give her that assistant position.

**Ten-ten**: I didn't read enough in the Manga to find out how she really is. (oops broke a wall)

And **Sai**: I'm pretty sure he's just there to watch me suffer.

I don't know what I did wrong, sure I fought tooth and nail for the Hokage title. I know I wouldn't shut up about it for my whole life, but things change man, things change. You think I'm still in love with Sakura, hell no, I went out with Hinata for a while, but like I said, the girl changed.

She started being bossy, making sure I'm dressing right. I don't know if this is too early and people are still feminine about this subject, but if Neji could have squeezed in that extra info that his cousin was a precise freak...

It would've helped out a lot, that's all I'm saying.

I then found a weird opening beneath one of the broken buildings I'm hiding in and decided to check it out. I went in and found out it's actually an opening to the outside of Konoha, like what the hell, who put this here. I wonder if Pain found out that there was an opening here during his invasion, we wouldn't be talking right now.

I'm now really curious why everyone who decided to destroy Konoha into tiny bits, and only to have it escape with an inch of their lives, didn't surprise attack us by using this entrance. I want to know about security as well. Why are we allowing people to invade Konoha like it's nothing. If Konoha was going to be a big problem for every villain, including the Akatsuki.

Pain literary destroyed Konoha by himself, imagine how it'd be if we add Itachi into that mess, or even Tobi. My head is starting to hurt so I just decided to forget about it and move on. It's time to turn a new leaf and it's sure not going to be in Konoha anymore.

I walk outside in the wilderness and travel deeper into the forest. I wonder what's going to be ahead of me in this adventure. I hope it's finally interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so if you like please leave a review and this novel isn't meant to be taken seriously. I just like writing this way out of boredom. I actually enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading. If it's rude, just accept it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I look at the dense forest and the dense forest stares back at me. I wonder how this is going to be done. Do I go in it or does it just evaporate me into its darkness.

Call me a frightened little child, but my skills are rusty and when I say rusty, I mean _rusty_.

I just don't understand how past Hokage's continued to hone their skills while signing papers. There's obviously a secrete trade that I'm not aware of. I sigh and with a smile, walk inside the dark and gloomy forest.

I look around the vast vegetation's and bring out a notebook that I have in my pocket. I quickly scribble down some notes with the words, "IF you end up getting loss." In case that in such a low chance of me being loss, I could find my way back.

It's impossible though, so I give up on it and just dropped the notebook. It has nothing to do with me running out of paper or anything…I'm just really great and all.

(Couple of minutes later)

I'm standing in the middle of the forest by myself with the creepy darkness lurking in every corner…

Do I have to explain myself…?

It must be some type of magical binding force that's keeping me in this damned place because there's no way in chance I got loss. My speculations are that Itachi is resurrected from the dead and is using his Sharingan to keep me into this forest.

That's the only reasonable and most likely possibility of me being loss.

_Shake shake (best sound effect in the world)_

"Who's there?" I said as I look behind it with my hands automatically formed into a fighting chance. I know my skills are rusty and I'm not the same young stud I used to be, but I'm still the former Hokage of Konoha and I have a reputation to protect. If this beast manages to take me on, he'll surely be introduced to a hell of a time.

The bush is shaking and my breathing is becoming hard. I could feel my chest tightened along with my fist and the beast jumps out of the forest as I run to the little girl ready to rip her head off her tiny body!

Wait…little girl? Tiny body?

My head is fixated on her and she's doing the same thing. It was like a weird stare off in the middle of the forest. I move my hands to my eyes and rub it, "I'm starting to go crazy, that must be it." but every time I look back, the weird little girl is still there.

I kneel down in front of her and I could see she's holding a pile of flowers in her arms. Is she just going around in the forest collecting flowers. I have to say, her parents are indeed failing.

"Nagisa is going to hit you..."

The girl suddenly said and I give her a curious look, Nagisa? Who's that? Is that her because if she's Nagisa there's no way I'm going to get hurt from this little girl.

_Thump_~

* * *

><p>=)<p>

* * *

><p>My eyelids lift open and my hands move robotic-like to my head where there is a white cloth covering it. "Ouch!" the stinging in my head proved I at least suffered a concussion. Now I have to think, there's no time to panic. I stand up and I immediately felt dizzy. I fall back to my bed, okay, I guess I'll just have to think while I'm on bed, no harm done.<p>

I was walking in the forest. I ditched the league of women of Konoha and I met a little girl down in the forest who held perfectly good looking flowers and not a hammer, so it can't be her. She did say something though, but what was it?

I know it's at the tip of my tongue, but I can't just remember it...

"Nagisa, go check on the outsider for us please and tell us if he's dead."

NAGISA!

That's right, the girl said Nagisa was going to hit me. It has to be her, there was no one else. I also have a witness, but what did Nagisa do to the little girl. I covered my mouth in horror, they couldn't have possibly...killed her.

The door to my new bedroom opens and a girl who was barely dressed in anything walks in. She has nice, straight hair going to her lower back and it's the color of purple. She's also a Kunoichi if that makes any difference. I think she might be a member of the Konoha's league of devilishly women.

"So how is he Nagisa, is the young man okay?" It's the voice again, but this time I don't ignore it. It confirms the fact that I am staring eye to eye with my kidnapper...and she's pretty hot.

The girl looks at me and I dreamily look at her, I swear to you guys it was like our first sight of love. I felt like I was floating in clouds and she just looks at me with no expressions whatsoever. I find this really cute by the way.

"I don't know if he's okay. He looks funny..." she said back to the people who're asking about my condition. It didn't take long for her to stare back at me and ask, "So mystery man, are you okay?"

I nod my head, turning myself into a position where I could fully show my manliness and muscles, "I don't know, I think I need a full check up."

The girl doesn't say anything and it created an awkward silence. Does everyone in this village only know how to make everything awkward?

In a couple of minutes of a blind stare down. The girl looks back to the people checking up on me and says, "I think he's dead." as she pulls out a bat that was probably the same one that knocked me out.


End file.
